rakipedia_of_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian Release: Razor Grains
|-bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;"| Data |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" |Ranged Technique |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Utilized Elements | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"|Obsidian Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Tier | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"|A-Tier |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Type/Class ''' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"|Offensive, Supplementary |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| '''Range | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"|All Ranges |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Users ??? (open for free use) |} (Note: The picture is of the grains of Obsidian under a microscope, each grain is roughly the size of a grain of Sand). Taking inspiration from the Kazekai of the Northern G.M.E states, an Obsidian Release user decided to exploit one of the deadliest traits of Obsidian: how sharp it truly is when broken (or an Obsidian edge in general). When broken down into extremely tiny pieces, Obsidian can be manipulated in a similar fashion to famous Sand users such as Gaarccolo, though Obsidan in this state doesn't have the best Defensive capabilities (due to shattering into even smaller pieces so easily). However this seemingly Defensive weakness, is actually it's greatest Offensive strength. Nearly any Defense can be penetrated by small grains of Obsidian, and torn apart both externally and internally. This is why the Razor Grains Techniques is so effective vs Earth Release, or powerful Physical Defenses, as it can essentially bypass Durability to a large degree, cutting apart whatever it makes contact with simply by slipping into structural weak points, such as cracks or an uneven surface. And with enough force, the grains can even deal damage on a cellular level. A particularly lethal and brutal killing method was created as an extension of this Techniques, by having people inhale these grains and manipulating the shards afterwards, tearing apart a person's torso. This can also be done manually, in a similar way Gaara from the Naruto Series created Sand Bullets to slow/immobilize enemies by manipulating the Sand in their blood-stream, albeit the manipulation over Obsidian injected into the blood-stream with similar bullets would be purely just to tear the person apart. The only real reason this Technique isn't an S-Tier or even a Forbidden Technique, is due to the rarity of it and extreme prerequisites it takes to require Obsidian Release in the first place. Also, as long as you just don't touch the Obsidian, you're completely safe. Category:Obsidian Release Category:Techniques Category:A-Tier Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Supplementary/Support Techniques Category:Ranged Techniques Category:Elemental Techniques Category:RenaissanceAlliance Category:FINAL